Necessities
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Sakura can get rather grumpy when she's missing one of her life's necessities. What can dear Kakashi-Sensei do to help?


**Necessities**

**Summary – Sakura can get rather grumpy when she's missing one of her life's necessities. What can dear Kakashi-Sensei do to help?**

**I quite clearly am not cool enough to own Naruto. Don't upset me by asking for a disclaimer. :L**

**M rated.**

**Humour/Romance**

**Warnings for sex and bad language and being a little out of character. Be nice.**

**888**

"Someone's grumpy." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as his remark was met by the sound of the bathroom door being slammed by his tetchy pink haired teammate. Grumpy didn't even begin to cover it. She'd been like this most of the mission; ever since that (rather warm) day when they had sparred because they had progressed further than expected on their journey.

That day he'd thought that she was just being beaten up by the heat wave, hell he was too. The second, well maybe she was slightly sore at her loss. It _had_ been an incredibly easy win for Kakashi. As they days went on however, the situation became progressively worse, and had now reached a new low of Sakura looking like she was approaching a mental breakdown from his mere presence, the sour-lemon look on her pink lips, and her eyes avoiding contact with his body entirely.

Had he left his fly unzipped?

Kakashi frowned as he looked down, fiddling with his zipper to make sure that it was properly in place, and it was. His scowl deepened further. If that had been the problem then it would have been embarrassing, yes, but also easily rectified. So what was it?

"Oh dear God, what on earth are you doing now?"

Kakashi quickly pulled his hands away from his trousers and forced a smile while he mentally beat the crap out of himself. How could he have not noticed the bathroom door opening?

"My zip was slightly stiff when I went to the bathroom earlier and I wanted to see if I could do anything about it."

"Mm hmmm." Sakura flushed hard and turned away again, apparently done for the day in the looking-at-an-eyesore-called-Kakashi department. "Have _fun_ with that. And let me know if you need any help." She finished sarcastically.

Kakashi's grin returned but unfortunately for Sakura she couldn't see it from her spot where she stood glaring at the wall. "I could do with some help actually. Do you mind?"

"I-_yes_ I do mind!"

"But you already offered!" Kakashi pointed out innocently. "What would Naruto say if he were here? Remember, a ninja never goes back on his word."

"If Naruto were here we most likely wouldn't be discussing your crotch."

"We were discussing my zipper last I checked. Not my fault that you're taking this a step too far."

"I'm not!" Sakura protested, but was betrayed by her eyes who decided to take a little trip downwards.

"That was some quite blatant crotch-ogling."

"That was a blatantly perverted term."

"You're the one acting it out."

"Suuureee…" Sakura walked, no _ambled_ as she would like to think, over to her bed under the pretence of needing to get something out of her bag. If it so happened that that would take her several hours, or she needed to go out and get something that wasn't her fault was it?

'_Yeah, like a good lay." _Inner Sakura piped in. _'Hell we both know we can't go much longer without it.'_

'We can manage fine! I'm not some nymphomaniac! I'm not Ino!'

Still, her body was most definitely disagreeing with her. She didn't really go _on the troll_ so to speak, but she did have sex fairly regularly and this mission had now been going to for four and a half months. That was all there was to it.

'_Or so you want to tell yourself.'_

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'_It means that you could quite easily get some from quite a few people or places around here, but instead you wanna play with Sensei.'_

Sakura scowled as the idea sent a large jolt through her, right to where it could possibly be used if she got out and found someone to fuck. But she wasn't Ino; she couldn't just go out and fuck the first asshole to show some interest. She was slightly more picky than that, but right now she could definitely do with being more like Ino. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not rub her thighs together. She knew that Kakashi would notice; he had rather good observation skills that only got better when anything remotely sexual was involved.

He probably had some kind of radar that would go off if she went into the bathroom to masturbate, hence why she had only been able to when he went out and left her alone, which wasn't often enough. Nearly two months. He acted protective of her in light of their mission, but Sakura suspected that he just found it amusing to get on her last nerve. She had a similar radar that went off whenever he was secretly laughing at her, which was way past often enough. He loved to get a rise out of her.

God forbid she ever manage to get a rise out of him, the cool headed asshole. It would take an army of Naruto's to get so much as a huff out of him. And hell _he_ had his dirty books with him and she had been living with him for long enough now. Either even they did not get him worked up or he was exceptionally good at hiding it.

Regardless, she might be becoming even more of a pervert than him. If he could read porn without a _rise_ coming out of him, and she was getting steadily more turned on by simply the sight of his arms or chest, his ass and the idea of his crotch then what the hell did that mean for her?

"Sakura you're staring at me again."

"Fuck me."

'Where the hell did that come from?'

'_The part of us that knows just how much we want it.'_

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, amused. "What was that, Sakura?"

"Ah…" The emerald eyed girl flushed, a deep red staining her cheeks as she fought for an excuse for what she had just said. "I forgot something, that's all. Sorry for my language, sensei." And then she smiled, that smile that Kakashi had long since worked out was sarcastic, and meant that she wanted to be left alone. Too bad.

"It's not like you to swear Sakura. It must have been something very important that you forgot. Shall we go see if we can replace it? What did you forget?"

"I forgot to leave my sodding libido at home."

Kakashi struggled to hide his laugh at his unfortunate student who was now in a state of shock, frozen with a hand covering her mouth as she fought for a way to salvage the situation somehow. She wasn't getting anywhere very fast.

"Really?" Kakashi mused wickedly, making a quick decision that it could be fun to tease her as long as he pulled out before she looked for a restraining order for him. He was, after all, in a similar predicament himself and he imagined that his incredibly hot teammate was getting quite good at telling perverts where to shove their hard-ons.

He moved towards her slowly, securing her attention as his body brushed against hers as he turned to stand behind her, his fingers trailing feather-lightly along her bare arms, just barely grazing her breasts to feel her shiver. She wasn't kidding, and she didn't simply say it because her thoughts were headed in the wrong direction. She really was turned on.

And this might honestly be the point where he had pushed _himself_ too far. He could hear her laboured breathing, he could feel how _hot_ she was as he pushed himself further against her. He could feel her lightly trembling. He could see her hard nipples through her shirt, her deep green eyes before she closed them.

He seemed to be torturing himself as much as her, if the tightening in his pants was anything to go by. She was just _so_ aroused. He couldn't help but picture it, he knew that it would feel so good, so much better than anyone that he had been with recently. Hell, maybe even better than _anyone_ he had ever slept with. Eagerness and loud noises had only really got him at the start of his sexual endeavours, quite some time ago. At the end of the day, he would much rather a hot wet pussy, and Sakura seemed to be exactly that.

He was an almost insignificant distance away from propositioning her for real. And he was becoming less confident in that she would undoubtedly turn him down. She quite clearly needed this too; it wouldn't take much persuading. So it was clearly time to stop.

Sighing with frustration, he forced himself to let go of her and move away, only to have his good intentions shoved in the rubbish bin. Was there really any point in trying?

Sakura's tiny hand was clutching at his wrist and her lip was trapped between her teeth, her eyes sharply trained on his. She took a breath. "Kakashi…"

"Yes, Sakura?" He strained out, determined to make her ask for it. He wasn't going to start this. She wouldn't just have to give him permission, she would have to ask for what she wanted.

"I…"

He raised an eyebrow in that expression that she had really started to detest. "Yeah?"

Sakura flushed yet again this time in frustration.

It really was quite cute.

"You know what I want!"

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Then… what is it?"

"What we've spent the last few minutes discussing."

"Really? My memory is going."

"Old age."

"Well then, time for me to go. I'll hazard a guess that I'm too old to help you."

Sakura snorted. "Age has nothing to do with sex. Look at Jiraiya."

"I'd rather not. My type tends to have tits."

Sakura smirked tightly and turned the tables. "Well, time for _me_ to go then."

"Then why aren't you actually going anywhere?"

"I wanna fuck you and you know it."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. Again. "Are you actually asking me?"

She glared. "Fine. Would you like to shag me?"

"Much better. We'd like to call this mutual."

"You say that like I was about to rape you."

"You're so horny I wouldn't put it past you."

"I'm hurt that you'd think that."

"Need me to make you feel better?"

"Absolutely."

Kakashi gave a cocky grin and returned to standing behind her, squeezing her ass playfully and rubbing his erection against her. "I think that this is quite nice, don't you?" He asked softly, smirking at the disgruntled expression that he knew she was likely wearing despite his face dipping down to burrow in her neck. She smelt nice, a clean, light scent with some flower or other in. Maybe it was her soap. He'd have to take a look at that later; then he could buy some once he got home. If he bought some while here, Sakura would notice and have a go. Later it was.

"Mmm." She sighed out in agreement, but her patience wasn't going to last that long. His light kisses on her neck were doing nothing to calm or satiate her in any way. "Think you could speed things up a bit though?"

"Fine." He bit her and slid his hands over her chest, groping a little before reaching for her zipper.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the fastest ninja in konoha."

"I am."

"You sure don't seem like it. Why are we both still dressed?"

"It's called building anticipation and raising your desire for me."

"You sound like a smut novel. Come one, get to it!"

He laughed, a sound unfamiliar to her and warm. "This is the most demanding I have ever heard you."

"Doesn't that tell you how much I want it?"

"You're right, it does."

A second or two later saw Sakura on her hands and knees on Kakashi's bed, despite hers being the closer of the two. "Why didn't you just put me on my bed?"

He shot her a withering look. "Because that makes me slightly more submissive that saying that I have had you in mine."

"Fair enough."

"And not that I'm complaining, but when the hell did you get naked?"

"Probably when you were wondering why the hell your face almost hit a pillow."

"Ah."

A comfortable silence filled the room for all of about five minutes as Kakashi ran his eyes over his partner. His hands quickly followed, and he roamed them all over her, quickly committing the feel of every part of her to his memory before his fingers centred in on her to play.

"Kashi…"

"What?" He asked, slightly amused by her nickname for him. Hadn't it been 'sensei' only about 10 minutes ago?

"… There's no point with foreplay if I'm this turned on and you want to fuck me."

"And this marks the most times you have said fuck in one go ever."

"Kakashi."

"Fine, Sak." He sang at her, her protest at the name cut off by his sudden movements.

"Ahh!" She whimpered out, her fingers clawing into the duvet as he filled her with one smooth, hard thrust. "Yes…."

"Happier now?"

"Very."

His thrusts were intense, slow from the start despite both of their bodies already being primed for this. It was both fulfilling and teasing, an obscure combination that neither of them could attribute to anything else. It was intense and calm. There was something very relaxed about the way that they were together.

Probably the lack of a relationship, along with the stability of being… friends. Friends sounded better than colleagues. Sounded even better yet than that she was banging her boss.

Or even her teacher.

That was just dirty… and actually a bit of a turn on. She could feel herself getting hotter, and could tell from Kakashi's hiss that he felt it too.

"Sensei….." She called out breathily, testing it out only to find Kakashi's hands digging into her hips tightly, his thrusts coming a little harder and faster. Apparently he liked it too.

"Mm, sensei…" She called out again, frustration obvious in her voice as she pushed herself back against him, fighting his hold on her.

She did not get off on being a limp fish. She needed to _move_!"

"Ah!" A particularly rough thrust sent spots in front of her eyes, her vision clouding from the pleasure. But it wasn't quite enough.

She let out another whimper, and pushed what little weight she supported herself onto one hand, the other snaking downwards to cup his balls, gently squeezing and letting out a harsh cry as her wrist rubbed against her clit in the process. "FUCK…!"

"Naughty Sakura-chan. We do not appreciate bad language in class." The loud smack that he administered sent waves of pleasure and arousal through her, but did not stop the bubbling laughter than forced itself out of her breathless body.

"As hot as _that_ is, you sound more like an old granny than a dirty teacher. '_Don't swear Sakura-chan!'_" She mimicked, a laugh turning into a long moan as he decided to punish her, she delicious sounds of his hand coming into contact with her, and the wet slick sliding of his cock moving inside her building them both up quickly.

"Harder. Now."

Kakashi hastened to comply with her request, her wetness almost hindering them in their need for friction. One hand snaked back around Kakashi's neck in what could only be an uncomfortable position, pulling Sakura into an almost upright position as she clung to him, her fingers tangling into his long silver locks, pulling them down from their usual messy style. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he buried his face against the nape of her neck, breathing in deep gulps of her scent, surrounding himself in the world of Sakura as they lost themselves in each other, losing the playful attitude of before.

This was about release now.

"Ah…." Sakura whimpered. "I'm so close Kashi…."

"C'mon baby," Kakashi whimpered into her ear, tugging the lobe between her teeth. "Come hard around my cock." He thrust harder. "I wanna _feel_ it."

Sakura moaned again, a frantic high pitched sound that contrasted greatly with the sound that interrupted it.

_Knock, knock! _

"Room service!" A fake cheerful voice drifted through the door, and Sakura tried to force her wound up body to calm down, fighting it.

"Stop fighting." Kakashi hissed, gripping her hips tightly as he slammed his hard, pulsing cock into her tight pussy repetitively, a harsh rhythm that she couldn't ignore.

The knocking continued.

The pressure built.

And the door opened at exactly the moment that they didn't want it to, a wide eyed girl staring at them shocked as she stuttered out an apology, turning to leave exactly as Kakashi recovered enough to give a reply.

"Well, you might wanna keep in mind that this room is going to have to be cleaned once we've left." He winked at her. "We're getting it _very _dirty."

**A/N – For some reason, any lemon I write ATM ends up as some kind of almost crack fic. Oh, well.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**

**Edit: I have been absolutely amazed with the response that this fic has received! Thank you Thank you Thank you to: Laurie, jen, nemrac78, Kyuubi-Sama, Temarilyn, meelomango SakuraStories Beckettsbabe09 and librastar for reviewing. You guys have really made my day! Thanks also to the wonderful people who have favorited this. Now, I'm off to write about a cupboard... xxxxxxx**


End file.
